The Forgiver and The Avenger
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: It can be hard to forgive those you consider friends and family, but nothing is harder than forgiving your enemy. A lesson one often forgotten. Set after Twilight of the Chosen One.


**In this AU, Leia gets to meet Yoda, even for two short days. Yes, she is committed to political duties, but it doesn't stop her from kicking butt on the Imperials. It never hurts for her to know how to wield a lightsaber, if she can wield a blaster.**

 **Apologies for the Description-Dialogue ratio. It's not really at my best, there is a lot of talking going on.**

* * *

 _"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."_

\- Siddhārth

* * *

Legend:

 _Underline/Italics = Scene, Time & Year Change_

 _Italics = Thoughts & Communication via Force Bonds_

 ** _Bold/Italics = Spirits, Voices & Force Ghosts Speaking_**

* * *

 _Year: 3 ABY; Five Months Later…_

 _Time Unknown…_

Canon: _Between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Cave, Dagobah, Western Reaches_ )

Leia breathed in the murky, swampy air of Dagobah, she could almost taste it, even inside this blasted cave, which was calling her for some unknown reason. The Force does strange things to Force users like her. The reason she is on this backwater planet, that is literally blanketed by the Dark Side, is because Luke, her brother brought her here to see Yoda. He felt she was tipping too close to the Dark, his little sister needed one more push to completely fall. Can Luke blame her though? They lost their father: Anakin Skywalker - The Chosen One, a Jedi General veteran, the Hero With No Fear - to the person who he once called a daughter, her name was Ahsoka Tano; the youngest Jedi Knight of the old Jedi Order before it collapsed. Now, she is known as the galaxy's most feared Sith Lady, the right-hand of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious' Apprentice: her name is Darth Véurr. As Leia walked deeper and deeper into the cave, as her boots squelched beneath the wet ground, she wonders how could Luke and her father forgive someone like her? Véurr made her watch Tarkin destroy her home planet Alderaan, killing both her parents and her people. Before the first Death Star was fully constructed, the Lady of the Sith carried out other acts of terror and violence. She has the blood of the populations of three planets on her hands, THREE! Those planets being Geonosis, the Geonosians were being used as slaves and they rebelled, only to meet their doom, The Zygerrian Empire, granted no one liked them, Véurr did the galaxy a favour, but they did not deserve to be wiped out so cruelly and last was Raada, it was nothing special, but so important for the Rebel Alliance. It was a farming moon, the entire population were only farmers, but there were mechanics too. When word reached the Emperor they were rebel sympathisers, secretly supplying the alliance with food, his fury was let down on them, through his Apprentice. Unlike the last two massacres, there were survivors, only two. The Larte sisters, Kaeden and Miara Larte, Darth Véurr slaughtered everyone like they were nothing but animals, no one was spared her wrath, men, women, children, Force help them, even women bearing children. Those who were kept for interrogation never came back. Véurr had little or no respect for life and she just killed them all, then made sure Raada's lands could never be used again. An orbital bombardment completely destroyed the fields, Raada was nothing but a wasteland, the planet may or may not recover at all. The sisters lost their home because of the Empire. When Leia spoke to them, the youngest: Miara was so clearly traumatised, then Kaeden was wishing for the aggressor's death, she so badly wanted to put a blaster bolt to Véurr's head and Leia couldn't blame her.

Many things swirled Leia's mind, she recalled the memories she saw in the Kyber Crystal, Ahsoka was once a kind and loving Togruta, she cared deeply for her friends; especially those of her inner circle. Those people were her father and mother-figure Anakin and Padmé, Obi-wan ' _Ben_ ' Kenobi, Plo Koon, Rex (CT-7567), Six (CT-6666) and many of the other Clones in both the 501st and the 212th, she got on well with Jedi Master Plo Koon's battalion: the 104th, more specifically Wolf Squadron. Which is surprising being that Wolffe (CC-3636) is a grumpy old git, as nice as she usually remembers him, ninety percent of the time, but he had a soft spot and undying loyalty towards his General. In turn, he came to respect Ahsoka, whom Plo Koon saw as his own daughter; he, of course, was the one who found her on Shili and brought her to the temple when she was three. Leia wonders would the galaxy have been spared tragedy if Plo had not found Ahsoka at all, if he knew what she had become. His Little 'Soka was not all she seemed, to think that this three-year-old toddler grew up into a monster. She and her brother understand why Ahsoka fell, she did not see the manipulations of Sheev Palpatine, who was the Supreme Chancellor then, he played with her fears and planted seeds of doubt into her head about the Jedi and the High Jedi Council. Perhaps her fall would not have happened if their father stayed on Coruscant, but instead, he was ordered to keep his battalion grounded and joint command the 212th with Obi-wan when they located General Grievous on Utapau. Ahsoka believed everything she was doing was for the good of those she cared about, she was too blind to see they were hurting, feeling betrayed by her actions and that she became a Sith. All the crimes she committed, Leia could never forgive, especially now that she killed Anakin, one of the few people who believed she is redeemable. Rex thought Ahsoka could be brought back, he was in love with her, but witnessing and hearing everything she has done over the past twenty-two years, even he lost hope of seeing his former Lieutenant General of the 501st. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano is totally consumed by her new persona, the best thing they can do is put her out of her misery.

Leia seemed to be continuing to walk deeper into the cave, she wasn't sure how far it goes, but it appears to be endless. Unless, the cave is playing tricks on her, altering its environment somehow and she would really appreciate the fact is she was not walking in circles or the cave attempting to trap her here for eternity. Suddenly, she began to hear noises, muffled, but following the source, they became clearer and Leia recognised who was speaking. How? Is the Force trying to show her something? A vision?

 ** _"You're reckless, little one."_** It was Anakin's voice, her father, why is she hearing that? The next voice that followed was one she didn't know and an apparition formed. Before her were two Togrutas, a male and a female. The male oddly resembled Ahsoka, orange skin, blue eyes, but he had red and white lekku. The female was red skinned, she had purple eyes, then Leia noted the blue and white lekku. In her arms, she was lovingly holding a baby, the white markings on her forehead were not fully formed, but they were unmistakable. It was Ahsoka! It seems like she inherited the best of both of the two Togrutas, she had the female's blue and white striped lekku, yet inherited the male's skin colour and his eyes. Then it all clicked in her head, Ahsoka was taken from her parents when she was three, she wouldn't have known them. They were Ahsoka's parents! Her biological parents! The female spoke.

 ** _"Isn't she wonderful, Azure?"_** Azure? Leia presumed that is the father's name.

 ** _"She is the best gift you could have ever given me, Shaak Ti."_** The apparitions vanished from her sight. Questions were spinning Leia's mind, where did she hear the name Shaak Ti from? Of course, Rex told her, he met Shaak eight years ago, that was 5 BBY; when the Rebel Alliance was somewhat set up, but still growing. How could she forget? Shaak was one of the Alliance's Fulcrum agents, one of the first, if it weren't for her, the rebel bases would be acting as independent cells than one full unit. Rex explained the last time he saw Shaak, she was heading to Malachor with an Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus. Reports said the former Jedi Master died on Malachor, which meant… Darth Véurr was on Malachor too, so… she killed Shaak. Véurr killed Shaak! She must have believed she could bring Ahsoka back, that clearly ended in vain. She killed her own mother as if Lady Véurr could be heartless enough. Wait! Ahsoka's mother was a Jedi!? How did she not get expelled during her father's and Ben's time? How did no one suspect that Ahsoka and Shaak were related? To die by your own daughter's hand though… the conclusion only increased her anger more, she clutched her lightsaber tightly, it belongs to her now, it once belonged to Ahsoka, but she's dead now. Ahsoka Tano was nothing but a mere shell for the monster deep inside her, an Akul that took the form of a Togruta. Another voice followed, it was Ben's, but it sounded… younger?

 ** _"I see Anakin's new teaching method is: do as I say, but not as I do."_** Leia wasn't one percent sure when Kenobi said that, but there was something humorous behind his tone and the way he projected the sentence. The General of the Rebel Alliance had to bite back a chuckle. Without warning, another voice met her ear and one that sounded too familiar. She twirled around, her eyes widening.

 ** _"Master Kenobi said that to me during the rescue mission at the Citadel on Lola Sayu. I take it as one of my… best moments of sneakiness. Anakin didn't want me on the mission because it was 'too dangerous'."_** Only half listening, Leia's fingers twitched for her lightsaber, though her hand did curl around the hilt, she unclipped it, flipping the sabre into reverse and not activating it, but immediately falling into her Form IV: Ataru stance. It is also called The Way of the Hawk-Bat and The Aggression Form. Leia was threatening to activate her lightsaber. Only one word escaped her lips and it was laced with hate, anger and venom.

"YOU!"

 _Two Days Ago…_

 _Time Unknown…_

( _Scene: Training Room, Hidden Rebel Medical Station, Outer Rim, Space_ )

A Wookiee stood beside two droids as they watched the Skywalker twins carry out their training session. It was also a helpful way for Luke to get used to his new prosthesis. His right hand was severed cleanly after his duel with Darth Véurr on the Cloud City of Bespin, which also resulted in him losing his father's lightsaber, Leia was just glad Véurr did not kill him when she had the chance. Véurr was still leagues ahead of them in terms of skill with a lightsaber and like Leia, she is a practitioner of Ataru, along with two other forms: Form V - Shien/Djem So; The Way of the Krayt Dragon and also called The Perseverance Form and Form VI: Niman, The Way of the Rancor or The Moderation Form. That is not the best of Véurr, she combines all those three forms with her unorthodox reverse Shien grip, though Luke noted she can change her grip, which makes her an even more dangerous fighter, though prefers to use reverse; she is a skilled master of Jar'Kai, basically, dual lightsaber wielding. Luke was lucky she was only using ONE lightsaber and she almost succeeded in killing him. Leia was teaching Luke some close quarter combat, it is also a lesson for him to control how much pressure he applies with his new hand, apparently, their father had a similar issue too and had to modify his lightsaber so it could withstand his increased grip. Luke somewhat feels guilty for losing his father's lightsaber, yet at the same time was glad to get away from Véurr with his life intact. It made him question how he and Leia are going to beat Véurr, if she managed to single-handedly defeat both Obi-wan and their dad, two Jedi Knights who are the best fighters the Jedi Order once had. The older sibling is not going to let it get him down, he is still determined to bring back Ahsoka, a part of him still believes that she is redeemable.

Luke was broken out of his thoughts when an uppercut went flying towards his ribs, which he narrowly dodged and countered with a right hook into his sister's shoulder. Unfortunately, he completely forgot the whole purpose of Leia's lesson and she yelped, rubbing her shoulder. Luke stopped and cringed as his sister glared at him. Chewbacca and R2 were laughing, only for them to be glared at as well, as C3PO scolded the two.

"You're punching flesh, Luke, not a kriffing blast door." Then she muttered something in a language he never heard of, but he managed to hear her. "Di'kut vod.",

"Pardon?" Luke remembers his father saying some of the Clones he once commanded spoke some Mando'a, Rex does and he taught Ahsoka too, along with his brothers. She is actually somewhat fluent in it, he does recall after seeing her memories using words like vod, vod'ika and ori'vod; the words are interchangeable for brother and sister, they mean the same thing, the last two words mean younger or little brother/sister and older or big brother/sister. No wonder the Clones loved having Ahsoka around. It is not a surprise that his sister picked up some offensives too, judging by the sound of di'kut.

"I called you an idiot brother." She rubbed her shoulder again, well knowing it is going to bruise. Leia has to thank the fact she has gotten Martial Arts lessons, who knew they would come in handy, especially when teaching her older brother how to get used to his prosthetic. As for the Mando'a, she has been hanging out Rex for quite some time. Then once again, Luke felt it, it was only coming out in small waves as if it was only leaving small ripples through the Force, but those ripples are going to turn into waves, then a tsunami. It was that same anger he felt when they both realised their dad died fighting Darth Véurr. As her brother, older brother, even if there were only a few minutes between their births, it worried him, the anger he is feeling from her is dangerous. Leia's anger will bring her tipping or close to the Dark Side, if Lady Véurr and Force forbid, Darth Sidious senses it, they will both exploit it. Sidious might even attempt to turn Leia and make her his Apprentice.

"Calm yourself, Leia. I can feel your anger and that isn't good." He warned. All his little sister did was scoff.

"That's a problem? What's so dangerous in showing emotion?" Luke knew he made a small slip up, his sister can become strong with her emotions. He has no problem with her allowing such feelings, but…

"There is nothing dangerous, Leia. Please understand that." He ran his left hand through his dark-brown hair. "Emotion only becomes dangerous if you let it control you. You will be vulnerable to the temptations of the Dark Side of the Force!" Chewbacca knew the siblings were leaning in towards another argument and it was not the first. The gold human-cyborg relations: C3PO and his partner in crime, an astromech R2-D2, expected this too. R2 was shaking and for once in his life, C3PO did not want to play mediator, even though Master Anakin built him for such purpose. Following the Wookiee's lead, the three of them crept out of the room, as silently as they could manage before the two went off in spectacular Skywalker sibling fashion. One part of Chewie really wanted to side with Luke, despite the crimes she committed, which are almost or should be unforgivable, maybe his old companion Ahsoka can be redeemed, even after twenty-two years. The other side of him agreed with Leia, perhaps Ahsoka is too far gone and maybe the best course of action is to free the Togruta of her suffering, killing her will be her only escape. While Chewie is not sure how the Force works, he does not exactly know if a Sith can become one with the Force. If he is honest with himself, maybe that is the only way Ahsoka can receive salvation from her crimes, he cannot exactly forgive her for allowing the slavery of his people, along with many other alien species, including her own. It is kind of ironic, the Emperor has shown his true colours that he is a xenophobic bastard, yet his right-hand, who is actually his Apprentice, is a Togruta; it's sort of funny. Many of the Imperials seem to respect her, perhaps it is because of her standing with the Emperor, that she is a Sith and a well respected, but cruel General; manning the finest Imperial Star Destroyer: _The Jǫtun-Móðr_ , along with the best Stormtrooper Legion: the 501st. One specific moment and a thought flashed Chewbacca's mind: did their team up while stranded and hunted on the Trandoshan moon of Wasskah, not far from his home planet Kashyyyk, mean nothing to her? It angered Chewie, it angered him for years, ever since the Galactic Empire took its hold on the galaxy. Not long after, it was then he met the famous smuggler Han Solo and the two were partners from then on, as you know, everything went crazy after that and Chewie actually enjoyed being a smuggler. Then once again, after the events of Bespin, which further convinces the Wookiee that his old acquaintance is long gone, she had Han frozen in Carbonite, handed him over to the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett; the primary DNA donor for the creation of the Clone Army during The Clone Wars of 22-19 BBY, then he was given to Jabba the Hutt, no doubt on Tatooine. Dealings with Jabba are often dangerous and risky, they did have a dealing and they were in debt, a seventeen-thousand Imperial credits debt, then plus the bounty on him.

By the time the three of them made it out of the room without tipping either Luke or Leia, preferably Leia; she went off. Like a pissed off Rancor, that is probably an understatement though.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND!?" She screamed, causing Luke to cover his ears and wince. He didn't know which of their parents she inherited the temper from, their mother or their father. It could a combination of both and that sounds like a terrible formula. "Luke, she ordered her soldiers to kill your adopted parents, she made me watch Alderaan get destroyed. Véurr massacred populations from three planets and there are only two survivors from one of those said planets. She helped send the foundations of the Galactic Republic to ashes, killed our mother, our father, Ben AND she had Han sent to Jabba." Leia paused to catch her breath for a moment, after that tangent, but it was clear to her brother she wasn't done. Not by a long shot anyway. "Now tell me, how in any kriffing way, can she be ' _redeemed_ '?" Leia did air quotes over the word redeemed.

"Leia, it's your anger talking. Dad and mom would not want this! Neither Ben. What's killing her going to do!?" He argued,

"Justice." Was her answer, clear and simple and straight to the point. It makes it seem so easy, but Luke didn't agree. Right now, Leia is not thinking straight, her anger is clouding her judgement and ability to think straight at all.

"Revenge, Leia. Do you want to be a Jedi? Like our father before us? First lesson, sister: revenge is not the Jedi way!" Leia scowled and look as if she was about to tear her hair out. Jedi teachings are not going to win this civil war.

"To haran with the Jedi Code, Luke! Stang, look what good that did the Jedi!" She began to pace as she talked. "I'm going kill Darth Véurr. The galaxy will be a better place without her. Also, get it into your thick, karking skull brother: Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano is dead! She is too far gone." All of Luke's self-control was gone. If he can't get through to his sister, who is dangerously tight roping the Dark Side, only one person can and it comes in the form of a little, nine-hundred plus-year-old, green troll.

"That's it!" Luke snapped, causing Leia to stop mid-step. "I'm dragging you to the transport shuttle, or the _Millennium Falcon_ , but you're going to Dagobah with me and you can have a nice talk with Grand Master Yoda." Leia gave him a face that said: ' _are you for real_ '!? "I'm serious. If you won't listen to me, Yoda will certainly make sure you listen to him. No arguments, you are going, the Alliance will be fine in your absence." Just like that, Luke grabbed his sister's arm, with his prosthetic, dragging her all the way to the medical station's docking bay. He ignored the doctors telling him he is not ready to be discharged, Chewbacca decided to stay with C3PO, as R2 resorted to accompanying them and also make sure Leia does not end up murdering her brother. Luke intended to go straight to Dagobah, no time for packing required supplies, just whatever is on the transport ship.

Reaching the ship, Leia begrudgingly made her way into the cockpit, as Luke followed behind, as did R2. He really hopes that Master Yoda can knock some sense into her, if he can't, then Luke doesn't know who will. If Leia falls, the rebellion is jeopardised and the galaxy will have another Darth Véurr controlling the universe. The older Skywalker twin felt he would never be able to fight his own sister if the Dark Side takes her.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

( _Scene: Outside Yoda's Home, Swamps, Dagobah, Western Reaches_ )

Luke landed the transport ship a walkable distance from Yoda's home. R2 rolled beside them as they walked down the ramp. From what Leia could see, there was a small green person sitting on a rock, he looks to be meditating. Leia guessed that must be Grand Master Yoda. Once they reached the little green troll, Yoda had already sensed Skywalker, but he was not alone, his twin sister was with him. He felt her anger through the Force, it was unsettling as it was dangerous; he knew exactly why Luke had brought her here. Through her Force Signature, Leia was heavily unbalanced, she needs to learn to either release her emotions or control them. Luke bowed in respect to Master Yoda, but Leia was a little unimpressed.

"This is Grand Master Yoda?" She said, causing Luke to glare at her, for her disrespect. "I thought he'd be… I don't know… taller?" In response to her statement, Yoda just chuckled with great humour behind it.

"Judge me by size, you do?" The young twin was unsure how to respond to that, with the snippiness she gave him, many people would be offended. He just laughed it off like he experienced it before. Without warning, Leia felt a pain jolt her leg, as something solid hit it, making her yelp. Luke was laughing, as well as R2, watching as she rubbed her calf to ease the soreness. Leia was unamused by this, as sharply glared at the two, a look that could make a Rancor grovel before her. In his hand was a wooden cane, which he used to smack her with. "Snippy with me, don't you get. Much like Knight Tano, you are." Then there was a tug at her belt, the lightsaber that was attached to it flew into Yoda's hand. Hearing the name Knight Tano made Leia snap her head up.

"You mean Darth Véurr?",

"Ahsoka Tano she once was, before being seduced to the Dark Side. A great Jedi she could have become." Yoda looked down at the lightsaber that once belonged to the fallen Jedi Knight, hearing the soft, saddening whimper of her Kyber Crystal. This lightsaber had been exposed to so much bloodshed during The Great Jedi Purge, Yoda could hear the cries of the Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters, but no cries were louder than that of the Younglings. The little Younglings who did not deserve Darth Véurr's wrath, still died during the purge, children who could barely defend themselves adequately; Yoda felt if there was any part of Ahsoka in there on that horrible night, she would have spared the children, but she didn't. She just slaughtered them. Her Kyber Crystal is forever wounded, but Leia Organa-Skywalker can be its redemption, a new beginning with its new, if she learns to control her anger that threatens to consume her. "Misguided Tano's motives were. Let them control her she had. From pain, hate and betrayal of her closest, risen and reborn as Darth Véurr." Her closest. Their parents, Ben Kenobi, and Rex, she believed they betrayed her so horribly because they could not believe the extremes she was using to get what she wanted not just for herself, but for them too. Yoda is correct, Ahsoka was misguided and it led her to what she is now. He then handed back the sabre to Leia.

"It does not excuse the pain and suffering she has caused to my family and the galaxy!" She growled angrily,

"Leia!" Luke warned. Before the two could start arguing once more, Yoda slammed his cane on the ground, breaking the two Skywalkers up before they could begin. He is getting old, being a little over nine-hundred years old does take its toll, the Force calls for him, but not for another year. Right now, he cannot stand two young adults acting like teenagers argue before him, if they were around during the time of the Jedi Order, before the purge; he would be getting a lot more headaches if he thought pairing Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and former Padawan and Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was a headache in itself.

"Late it is. This quarrel, you may save till tomorrow. Come sunrise, begin your training we shall." Sighing reluctantly, Luke, Leia and R2-D2 returned to the shuttle to sleep for the night. Yoda's lodging was too small for them, at least he accepted to train Leia and teach her how to control her emotions or maybe even the ultimate lesson that so many find hard to do: forgive your enemy.

 _Two Days Later…_

General Leia has to admit, she did not expect the Jedi training regime to be this… demanding. Yoda did a little bit of physical exercises with her, noting she was built for speed and agility, so he focused on skills and practices that would help increase her stamina; also sensing her preferred fighting style is Form IV: Ataru. However, his training was more designed for mediation as he had Luke doing other things. Meditating was a way to release emotions into the Force and that was his main goal for Leia, she is dangerously skirting the Dark Side, all it takes is one push for her to fall; regardless if that push is caused by Véurr or Darth Sidious himself. Yes, she is powerful in the Force, just like her brother, even attuned to the Living Force. If she realises it or not, she has indeed inherited much of her mother's looks, yet she has traits of that of her father and has a sense of her own snippy attitude that reminds Yoda of Ahsoka. If the Togruta did not fall, Yoda knew she had a strong attachment to Amidala and Skywalker, he sensed they were bound in secret matrimony and Tano was like their daughter. She could have been the older sister of Luke and Leia. As of now, Leia was meditating across from Master Yoda, training yesterday was intense, the young sibling felt she is not going to be a student under Master Yoda for long; her destiny lies elsewhere.

Luke was across from them practicing his lightsaber form katas. The two hadn't argued since Yoda is playing referee which is kind of embarrassing as both the twins are legally adults. He is right though, their constant bickering, since his defeat and nearly dying by Véurr's hand on Bespin, has them acting like children and divided them, which is how the Sith prey on the weak. Lady Véurr would have used their division to her advantage, twins on opposite sides of the war is a disastrous scenario. They also made a vow, promising their dad and their mother that they can and will save Ahsoka Tano. Suddenly, Leia was sharply tugged out of her meditative state, looking around where the feeling was coming from, it was cold too; even R2 was shivering. She turned to her right, or technically looking past Master Yoda, seeing a cave entrance behind him. For some reason, it was calling for her. Luke stopped his kata as well, sensing the familiar feeling and knowing it was the cave he went into, why is it calling Leia this time? The cave was whispering to the young Skywalker and she knew, she had to enter the cave, the Force wants to show her something.

"Go alone you must. Trust in the Force, guide you it shall." Nodding, Leia got her feet, then felt her brother through their bond.

 _"Be careful, Leia. I don't know what you will see, just… watch yourself."_ ,

 _"I will, brother."_ Walking away from the three, Leia approached the cave entrance. Taking a deep breath and muttering ' _May the Force be with me_ ', she entered, clearly not knowing what to expect.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

 ** _"Me?"_** Force Ghost… vision… Ahsoka answered, almost playfully which grated Leia's nerves. Then the Force Ghost's body language changed, becoming more serious. **_"Are you speaking about me or Darth Véurr?"_** Leia pointed her sabre, which was suddenly activated without a second thought, threateningly at the ghost, preparing to strike when the time calls for it.

"Are you not one and the same?" She snarled. Ahsoka remained unshaken by the younger twin's anger and she crossed her arms.

 ** _"We may share the same body, but no. Véurr and I are not the same people."_** The young Togruta who appears to be seventeen all over again began to circle Leia, in a similar manner to that of a predator. Leia had little or no choice but to deactivate her sabre, but still keeping the grip firmly in her grasp, in case the vision decides to throw something funny at her. Ahsoka continued her little lecture. **_"The purpose of the Sith names is that you have accepted your old life means nothing, you threw it away. It's basically a new name, a new identity and your old personality, identity, is pushed so far down, it becomes forgotten."_** ,

"Look what that did to you, Ahsoka." Leia growled, "Or I should call you Darth Véurr?" In response, Ahsoka let out a predatory snarl, her lip curling and revealing her sharp canine teeth.

 _ **"I did it for Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan if he opened his mind, Six and most importantly: you, Luke and Rex."**_ Her voice softened, Leia remembered they were the reason she fell to the Dark Side. The Jedi Knight was disillusioned with the fact she was making a better galaxy for their lives, to keep them all safe; instead, she was given irreparable consequences, consequences she cannot take back. Those Ahsoka deemed closest to her, turned their backs on her, they all felt betrayed by her actions and misguided motives. It was what fed the Togruta's anger, her pain, hate, she let her dark emotions consume her, so much so she became a shadow of who she once was. Ahsoka Tano died in a figurative sense, allowing Darth Véurr to rise. Then something struck Leia, Ahsoka let her emotions take over her, control her, that was what Luke was trying to warn her of. If she lets her anger and desire for revenge against Véurr control her, she'll be in equal risk of falling, just like Ahsoka. Now, she is seeing how right Luke was and all she did was snap at him, therefore… maybe her brother is right since Véurr and Ahsoka are two separate personalities, there is hope, even a small sliver to bring her back. Leia took a deep breath, as she continued to converse with the Force Ghost.

"Instead, it made them turn away from you. I understand what you have done, but you took the wrong path." She replied softly. Then Ahsoka got agitated, the opposite reaction of what Leia wanted and began to feel the Force in the cave darken. This is not going well.

 ** _"What other path did I have!? The Jedi were complacent and corrupt."_** Then the unthinkable happened, Ahsoka unclipped her lightsaber, Leia never noticed that, but there was something different about it. It was silver, had a slight curve to it unlike the one Leia held, the same one Lady Véurr wielded. Ahsoka's Force Ghost changed shape, growing taller, her body becoming covered in all too familiar black armour. Standing before Leia, was Darth Véurr, she activated her lightsaber, the crimson plasma blade springing out, the younger twin can thank the Force her enemy is not going all out Jar'Kai on her. Falling into her Ataru stance, Leia ignited her lightsaber, the green blade revealing itself and held in reverse Shien. **_"Master Sidious showed me the better path, to become stronger to protect them all; but what do I get in return from them!? They betrayed me and turned away!"_** The former princess will never get used to hearing that distorted voice.

"Can you not see why, Ahsoka? You destroyed everything they cared about!" Véurr stood into her stance for Shien/Djem So, her grip being the standard forward grip.

 ** _"Ahsoka Tano is dead. It is I, who only remains."_** With that, Véurr dashed towards Leia, bringing her sabre down with hard, brute force. The young Skywalker skipped to the left, knowing she could not block such a strike, it would practically buckle her knees and stagger her. She did not think the Sith Lady was this strong, no wonder she managed to equal her father and kill him; after all, she is still somewhat younger than Anakin. Darth Véurr twirled around, quickly switching her grip, the blade swinging in a low arc, that the rebellion General blocked and the two held. Leia glared at her opponent, staring right into the Togruta's modified helmet, through the T-shaped visor, she always wondered what was the need to hide her face for? For one thing, it does add an intimidation factor and that increased even more when people glanced at the symbols painted on it. It looked like war paint, depicting strange symbols when Leia described them to Rex, he told them what she was describing are the exact same symbols he has on his Clone Trooper helmet; they were called Jaig Eyes. Their origins come from the fiercest flying animal found on Mandalore: the Shriek-Hawk and the Jaig Eyes are the highest honour that is given to a Mandalorian in combat for bravery. The former princess of Alderaan clicked that a part of Véurr is still in love with Rex, it appears some part of Ahsoka is connected to her; which most likely explains her instant dislike or hostility towards now dead Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, can't say she blames her. No one liked that arrogant prick and if she was honest with herself, dying with the Death Star was far too elegant than what she would have liked personally. Leia would have him fed to the Sarlaacs, he'll be slowly digested for a thousand years, that sounds like a better death and execution for a man like him. Véurr might agree with her on that one. The Sith Lady overpowered the lock, pushing Leia back by three steps, following it up with a combination of light, fast swings, which Leia effectively blocked and countered, attempting to get her own set of attacks in. Suddenly remembering her close quarter combat lessons with Luke, Leia found an opening in Darth Véurr's defences, that are not normally open when she is using her lightsaber shoto. Directing the sabre to the left, Leia struck out with a sidekick, forgetting that she is fighting a Force Ghost, but to her surprise, the flat of her foot connected to Véurr's torso; causing her to stumble, taking her own three steps back. Young Leia was not sure if she is fighting the real thing or is this some kind of vision or a ghost, because her enemy did not feel like a ghost at all! Lady Véurr stood up straight, lightly chuckling which confused Leia. What is she finding so funny? **_"I must admit, Anakin taught you well and your mastery in Ataru at your age is commendable, especially when you trained yourself in using an unorthodox grip."_** Sith Lady Véurr is commenting on her fighting abilities!? Leia didn't know how to answer until she began talking again. **_"Your training is incomplete, however. Since you use the same style I have trained in, let me be your Master, I will finish your training, refine your skills. Then together, we can take down the Emperor and rule the galaxy for ourselves!"_** Leia gave the Sith a look of disbelief, be her Apprentice!? Sure, it is tempting to join her just so she can kill Emperor Palpatine, but then that leaves the throne open for Véurr, then the galaxy will be in a much more problematic position than it was before. Darth Véurr as Empress of the entire galaxy is a doomsday scenario, for all she knows, this Sith Lady could be even crueller than Palpatine. She cannot join that, she is a Jedi to the very end, evil can and will not prevail. Its shadow has cast long enough. Véurr patiently waited for a response, her lightsaber lowered as a humming sound emitted from it, its red glow lighting up the cave.

"I will have to decline, Darth Véurr. I am a Jedi, like my father before me." All Véurr did was sigh. She knew if Skywalker's daughter won't turn, then perhaps the other one will be more persuasive.

 ** _"If you don't turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps HE will-"_** All restraint Leia had snapped, knowing who the Togruta was suggesting. She may be the younger sibling in the family, but Leia will be damned if she lets anything happen to Luke. The anger she tried to control, just broke. Darth Véurr crossed the line. Leia might have let her off easy over the situation with Han, who admitted that he is in love with her; Lando is working on tracking him down to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, the only problem is infiltrating the palace without getting caught. However, threatening to go after her brother to turn him to the Dark Side of the Force, to be used against her, that is a new low. Her grip on the lightsaber hilt tightened and she leapt.

"NEVER!" She roared. Using her anger to fuel and power her strikes, Leia smashed her sabre onto Véurr's as she took a step back. Right. Left. Low arc, high arc. Forward, forward, forward. It was all about pushing and Lady Véurr's defences were clearly breaking, despite her mastery of Djem So. The Rebel General forgot she is only facing a vision, a Force Ghost and succeeded in knocking the red blade out of her hand and knocked Véurr off her feet, into a wall with a rough Force Push. She fell to the ground as her armour clattered with her, Véurr only got onto her knees, raising her hand in surrender and yield. The younger Skywalker twin pointed her green blade at Darth Véurr's throat, watching as the helmet dissipated, revealing her face. Her eyes were still gold, but they showed fear and a plead to spare her life. This should be the easy part now, all Leia had to do was raise her weapon and cut down her enemy, but instead, she found herself unable to move her hand, it began to shake. Leia Skywalker could not bring herself to kill the Sith Lady that caused so much destruction to the galaxy and grief to her family, Véurr killed both her and Luke's parents. She suddenly felt her anger leave her, feel it soothing as the tsunami of emotions quietened down to calm, gentle waves, like that of Mon Cala (Mon Calamari or Dac) - by the way, which Véurr also desecrated and sacked - and not the thunderous, stormy waves of Kamino, where the Clone Troopers were once trained. The former princess shook her head, falling to her knees as tears ran down her face and disengaging her lightsaber. Luke was right, even Master Yoda, she would be no different to Véurr if she killed her out of anger and a Jedi does not strike their enemies down in anger or hatred. Killing should be a last resort, if no other choices were given, a true Jedi would learn to forgive their enemies with time. Leia may or may not forgive Darth Véurr for what she has done, but she forgives Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. A movement was heard as her opponent stood up, calling her lightsaber, Leia did not dare to look, she is about to be struck down by a Force Ghost; if this was some sort of test, she has failed and failed miserably. Darth Véurr approached her, the sabre whirring as she moved it and the young sibling closed her eyes, expecting the killing blow, instead, what she was met with, surprised her beyond what words can express. She's a diplomat, words should come naturally, but not for this.

 ** _"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Leia Organa-Skywalker, Knight."_** Knight? As in a Jedi Knight? Leia wasn't sure if her hearing was gone or is she going crazy. Looking up, it wasn't Darth Véurr looking down at her, it was Ahsoka Tano and she was smiling at her as her lightsaber deactivated. **_"You may rise."_** She finished. Leia rose from her feet, unsure what to make of the whole situation. The Force Ghost/Vision of Ahsoka began speaking again. **_"You have learned to let go of your anger, not strike down your enemy without mercy. I have done many wrongs and still continue to do so as Darth Véurr. Why not strike me?"_** ,

"Because… it would make me no better than my enemy. My brother and Master Yoda are right, I was standing too close to the Dark Side.",

 ** _"Then you have truly grown in ways the Jedi before you could not. If you and your brother intend to breathe life into a new Jedi Order, do not make the same mistakes my Order did. Also, princess, win this war, for the greater good of this galaxy."_** After that, Ahsoka vanished, leaving Leia on her own in the cave, suddenly finding herself back near the entrance. She swore a while ago she was in pretty deep into the cave's cavern! Was it all truly an illusion? A powerful Jedi Mind Trick? Everything rushed back into her mind, yes, she learned a valuable lesson about controlling anger and forgiving your enemy, but… the Force Vision of Ahsoka just… knighted her. She's a Jedi Knight, just like her father and Ben. Leia made her way out of the cave, finally seeing her brother and Master Yoda, they were both meditating to pass time while she was in there. Yoda pulled himself out of his meditative trance and so did Luke, who was glad to see she was unharmed. Their Master had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Balanced I sense you are, but more to tell me, you have." He said to her in his strange form of Galactic Basic. The younger Skywalker twin sat across from Master Yoda and Luke, then proceeded to tell them what she saw in the cave and what happened in there. The two listened intently, only to drop the last piece of information which surprised them both.

"The Force Vision shifted back to Ahsoka and she knighted me. I'm a Jedi Knight.",

"A crack in Darth Véurr's shields, I can feel. Weak it may be, crying out, Ahsoka Tano is. Controls her the Dark still does. Redeemable she is." Yoda told them, confirming Luke's hope of fulfilling his father's wish and Leia can finally support him on that. If Ahsoka is somehow breaking through the darkness consuming her to call out for help, then she is not completely gone. She just needs help since Véurr is still more powerful than her. "Congratulations in order, Knight Leia Skywalker." Newly knighted Leia felt her cheeks get a small bit hot, it'll take a while to get used to that title, she is still Leia Organa-Skywalker. Sometimes, titles can perceive importance and power, yet can be meaningless at the same time, if you don't let it get to your head. Yoda spoke to her once again. "Go you must. No more to teach you, I have. Lead itself without its General, the Rebel Alliance cannot. Remain here, Luke must. More to learn, he has." Leia understood Master Yoda knows she has grown enough that she no longer requires his guidance. If she wants to learn more, it must come from other sources or another mentor, perhaps even Luke himself. The little green troll is right though, The Alliance needs her to run things, even though Senator Mon Mothma spearheads the rebellion since her adoptive father's, Senator Bail Organa, death. With her back at base, hearing she has become a Jedi Knight, will instil further hope that the Emperor and his Apprentice will be defeated, then the New Republic can be reinstated. Luke began speaking to her.

"I'll be fine, Leia. R2 has a communicator, I'll contact him to pilot my X-wing to pick me up, when I am done." R2, who accompanied them, replied back in a series chirps and beeps. Astromechs have their own unique language called Binary, some are able to understand; C3PO can as it was already integrated into his software, their father Anakin and even their mother Padmé understood it too, along with Ben and before she fell, Ahsoka too. Luke stood up to hug his sister, wishing her luck and that they'll see each other soon. Bowing to Master Yoda, thanking him for the lessons, it may have been two days on Dagobah, but she has learned so much. She left Luke and the exiled Grand Master, with R2 following her as they returned to the transport shuttle that is not too far from them.

Before Dagobah, Leia would have called herself the avenger, to right the wrongs Darth Véurr committed, by killing her without mercy and fair trial. Now, leaving Dagobah, she is leaving the planet as the forgiver, it is what her parents would have wanted and any of Ahsoka's fallen friends. They would want Ahsoka to have a second chance, even if some people do not forgive her for her actions, she is forgiven by a select few. Because of this, Leia feels… not drawn to the light, but neither the dark, either side is on extreme of the other, black and white; she is standing in the middle, in between both spectrums of the Force, a grey. A grey area. She feels… balanced, maybe her destiny, along with Luke is to reestablish the Jedi Order, but following the teachings of a forgotten Order possibly lost in time. All they need to do is finding books, holocrons and scrolls on their philosophies and teachings. The Order of the Grey Jedi. She may not be able to help her brother run it because of her duties as a diplomat, but he can certainly start a new Order when he is ready.

 _Across the Galaxy…_

( _Scene: Dining Hall, Fortress, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Darth Véurr sat in her seat at one end of the dining table, looking bored and very pissed off, which is an understatement regarding the fact she is using all her self-control to avoid going into one of her famous volatile temper mode. Five months after her duel with Luke, which resulted in her severing the son of Skywalker's right hand, which she actually took glee in; it was indirect payback for Anakin cutting off her own arm. During the five month gap after the rebels, once again, escaped their clutches, narrowly avoiding total eradication; the Stormtrooper patrols that are spread around the galaxy have failed to find any traces of the scattered Rebel Alliance. The longer it goes on, the more time the Empire is giving them to regroup, reassess their supplies and current situation, then plan another assault. Right now, Véurr is speaking to one of her soldiers of the 501st Imperial Stormtrooper Battalion, by speaking it is choking the Stormtrooper as he levitates in the air, gasping for breath and clawing his throat. This was the soldier who gave his unswerving loyalty to her since The Clone Wars and during the reign of the Galactic Empire, CT-6666 or Six; one of the few remaining Clones ever since the Emperor have decommissioned them from military service. Six could not understand what he has done to upset his leader, his General. Yes, they have failed to locate the rebels, but they just needed more time and it was time that Lady Véurr and her Master could not afford to lose. This is actually the first time he has been Force Choked by her, he wished to speak, but he could not, not when his throat was being squeezed by an invisible hand. Did Véurr not really care about him at all? Maybe he has been foolish for so long, believing Jedi Knight/Lieutenant General Ahsoka Tano and Darth/General Véurr are one and the same; they're not. Tano would not be cruel to him, if he opened his eyes sooner, he would have defected to the rebellion and his crush on her was misguided. Darth Véurr did not have her helmet on, it rested on the table, so Six had full front seat view of the fury in Ahso- Véurr's golden eyes that burned like fire or just molten liquid gold.

"You disappoint me, CT-6666." She clipped. His situation is a lot worse than he could imagine, in all his life, even if he only lived a half-life, Véurr has never called him by his designation number. Six felt he is really in Sith hell. "I do not tolerate failure and you have failed to find the rebels! You and your team!" Her hand tightened, increasing the grip on Six's neck, nearly crushing his throat. "You have become incompetent, your meaningless crush on me has blinded you. I no longer require your services. Goodbye Six." And Véurr clenched her first, twisting it, the room filled with the nauseating snap; as she broke the former Clone Trooper's neck with the Force and dropped his body in an undignified heap, like he was nothing but trash to be sent to the compactor. The last of Ahsoka Tano's ' _inner circle_ ', the link to her past are now all eradicated, no more chains holding her down. As the years went by, he was becoming more and more of a hinderance. Six has outlived his usefulness, now, she needs to return to locating the rebels and figure out how to turn Luke and Leia, so that she can kill her Master, Darth Sidious. His time is soon up and the throne will be hers, Véurr will then shape the galaxy as she sees fit as Empress of the Galactic Empire.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **That's it. We're nearing the one-shot series' endgame, but that doesn't mean I'll jump straight to the last couple of one-shots that reveal Darth Véurr/Ahsoka's fate in this AU. I might possibly come up with a few fill-in-the-gaps stories.**

 **Once again, I don't ask for reviews or comments, but it's nice to see criticism as the writer.**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
